


Relaxville

by AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Foot Massage, M/M, Meteorstuck, Oblivious, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild/pseuds/AJ_Jesterdude_Gone_Wild
Summary: Karkat's stressed out being the leader of his team. Gamzee has offered a solution.





	Relaxville

“GAMZEE, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE-“

“DoN’t WoRrY aBoUt It, DuDe.”

You are KARKAT VANTAS, and you are (reluctantly) following Gamzee through the meteor. You’re nervous. You have to keep an eye on everyone or else they’d all explode and you and Gamzee would be left to clean up the mess. You are the leader, after all.

“GAMZ, SERIOUSLY, WHERE ARE WE GOING?”

“To ReLaXvIlLe, My DeArEsT mOtHeRfUcKeR.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?”

“It MeAnS wHaT iT mEaNs, MaN. dOn’T sWeAt It.”

The two of you stopped outside of...your room?

“SO THIS ‘RELAXVILLE’ IS JUST MY FUCKING ROOM?”

Gamzee opens the door and makes a very show-boaty gesture.

“AfTeR yOu, LeAdEr.”

You awkwardly walk into your room. It looks pretty much the same, except there are some candles lit in the corner. You scrunch up your nose when you recognize the scent...sopor slime.

“WHO GAVE YOU THOSE?”

“I dId, AlChEmIzEd ThEm AlL bY mYsElF.” He, for some reason, looks proud.

“THEY SMELL LIKE YOUR SOPOR SHIT.”

“I kNoW, pReTtY sWeEt, HuH?” He’s genuinely happy about it.

“YEAH, SURE...WHATEVER. NOW, WHY ARE WE IN HERE?”

“OkAy, So I’vE bEeN sCoPiN’ oUt YoUr LeAdEr ShIt, AnD yOu LoOk PrEtTy StReSsEd, DuDe. So I tHoUgHt I’d HeLp A mOtHeRfUcKeR oUt WiTh A rElAxAtIoN dAy.”

“GAMZEE, AS MUCH AS I APPRECIATE THE GESTURE, I’M GOOD. I NEED TO GET BACK AND MAKE SURE EVERYONE’S OKAY-“

“SeE mAn? YoU’rE hElLa StReSsEd OuT. yOuR bEsT bRo Is GoNnA hElP yOu ChIlL tHe FuCk OuT.”

Gamzee moves you over and sits you down on your couch, even though you really just want to get up and go. But...hey, a little rest would be alright, you guess.

“ARE YOU SURE EVERYONE’S GONNA BE OKAY BY THEMSELVES?”

“DoN’t WoRrY aBoUt It, MoThErFuCkEr.”

Gamzee went to the door and locked it. You figure that you are gonna be here for a while. You hope that Kanaya is gonna take charge while you’re out.

Gamzee comes back to you, and starts to remove your shoes.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”

“GiViN’ mY bRoThEr A fOoT mAsSaGe.”

“WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DO THAT?”

“JuSt SoMeThIn’ I pIcKeD uP aLoNg ThE wAy.”

He gets them off and also sets your socks aside, and advises you to ‘ChIlLaX, mOtHeRfUcKeR’. You lean back on the couch and jump slightly when you feel his hands against your feet. After a minute, you melt into the couch. He’s surprisingly good at this.

“OH, THAT’S GOOD…”

“I kNoW, rIgHt?”

He keeps massaging in all the right places, and by the time he’s finished, your feet feel the best they have in a long time.

“HoW wAs ThAt?”

“MY FEET FEEL GREAT...THANKS, GAMZEE. I’M GONNA HEAD-“

“Ah Ah Ah, MoThErFuCkEr. We AiN’t DoNe YeT.”

“WE’RE NOT?”

“FaR fRoM iT, bRoThEr.”

You’re feeling kinda woozy from the sopor smoke, and you don’t notice Gamzee’s hands moving from your feet to your jeans, but you snap back to reality when you hear him unzipping them.   
  
“WOAH WOAH WOAH NOW, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?”

“HeLpIn’ A bRoThEr OuT-”   
  


There’s a knock at the door. You hurry up off the couch much to Gamzee’s dismay and open it. 

“There You Are. Sollux And Eridan Are Dueling Again. Can You Hurry Ba-”

She looks into the room, with the sopor candles and Gamzee on his knees.

“What The Fuck Is Happening Here?”

“NOTHING IMPORTANT, LET’S GO.”

You hurry off with Kanaya to solve the problem.

  
  


Gamzee was saddened by his friend’s sudden vanishing. This was, yes, a relaxation trip for Karkat, but also a chance for Gamzee to get all touchy-feely with his best bro. But he would be okay. He’s always been okay. He’d get him next time, for sure.


End file.
